Blog użytkownika:Meciek/"The Journey Begins" / S42E01
650px Izrael to fascynujący kraj o wyjątkowej historii. Przez prawie trzy tysiące lat wiele rzeczy spotkało ten kraj - bywał silny i potężny, bywał okupowany i przekazywany z rąk do rąk, a przez długi czas w ogóle nie było go na mapie. Ale dzięki temu dzisiejszy Izrael, zachwycający krańcowo różnymi fenomenami przyrody, zabytkami wielu kultur oraz będący kolebką współczesnej cywilizacji przyciąga rzesze turystów. To właśnie tutaj przez najbliższe trzydzieści dziewięć dni dwudziestu nowych graczy zawalczy o tytuł zwycięzcy oraz milion dolarów. Czeka na nich wiele niespodzianek, a pierwsza z nich rozpocznie grę. Będą mogli zdecydować o tym, w jakiej sytuacji znajdą się od samego początku gry. Czy uda się im zagwarantować bezpieczny start, czy być może złe decyzje doprowadzą do ich szybkiej eliminacji? 39 DNI, 20 UCZESTNIKÓW, 1 ZWYCIĘZCA! Gracze zostają przyprowadzeni przez przewodników na plac znajdujący się w starym mieście Jerozolimy. Zostają tam powitani przez prowadzącego, który ogłasza podział na plemiona. 150px Cameron, Emmett, Euan, Jamie, Jessie, Nur, Philippe, Seth, Sharona, Tanya 150px Anneliese, Bradley, Emanuelle, Jon, Kevin, Nathan, Shanelle, Shayan, Victoria, Zoe Prowadzący mówi graczom, że z reguły w tym momencie otrzymują mapy do obozów i udają się do nich, aby zacząć budować schronienie, znaleźć pożywienie i inne niezbędne do życia rzeczy. Jednakże tym razem początek edycji będzie wyglądał trochę inaczej. Transport do miejsca, w którym zamieszkają gracze przybędzie za pół godziny. W tym czasie uczestnicy będą musieli zrobić kilka innych rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich jest wybór lidera plemienia. Pozostały czas po wyborze lidera gracze będą mogli wykorzystać na zwiedzanie Jerozolimy, a także na zakupienie rzeczy, które mogą pomóc im w grze. Na terenie Jerozolimy znajduje się pięć oznaczonych sklepów, w których uczestnicy mogą zrobić zakupy. Przedmioty, które można kupić różnią się - mogą to być rzeczy, które pomogą całemu plemieniu, mogą to też być przedmioty, które pomogą wam, ale uprzykrzą życie reszty. To, co i czy w ogóle kupicie zależy od was. Na zakupy każdy uczestnik otrzyma sto izraelskich szekli. Plemię Meretz szybko wybrało swojego lidera. Okazała się nim Sharona, natomiast plemię Likud miało z tym problemy, jednakże po chwili dyskusji postanowili wybrać Bradleya jako swojego lidera. Gracze byli gotowi wyruszyć do miasta. Zanim to zrobili prowadzący powiedział im, że w mieście mogą być ukryte różne pomoce. UNEXPECTED START link=Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Sklep 1 link=Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Sklep 2 link=Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Sklep 3 link=Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Sklep 4 link=Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Sklep 5 Możesz udać się maksymalnie do jednego ze sklepów, możesz też nie iść do żadnego sklepu, a zamiast tego rozejrzeć się po Jerozolimie. Wybór należy do Ciebie. Pieniądze, które pozostaną wam z zakupów mogą się wam później przydać. Gracze powrócili na miejsce rozpoczęcia. Prowadzący zapytał się liderów plemion, Sharony z Meretz oraz Bradleya z Likud, czy wszyscy gracze wrócili z miasta. Liderzy odpowiedzieli, że tak. Prowadzący powiedział, że nadszedł czas na wyjawienie, co uczestnicy mogli zdobyć podczas swoich zakupów. Książka, którą mogli kupić gracze nazywa się Book of Twists, zawiera w sobie trzy różne zwroty akcji. Jej właściciel może wprowadzić dwa wybrane przez niego twisty do gry, jednakże każdy z nich ma określony czas w którym może zostać użyty. Przedmiot został zakupiony. Naszyjnik w kształcie klucza to Secret Amulet, który pozwala właścicielowi na oddanie podwójnego głosu podczas jednej rady plemienia. Przedmiot także został zakupiony. W trzecim sklepie znajdowały się dwa pierścienie. Ich nazwa to Ring of Protection. Właściciel tego pierścienia musi wybrać jedną osobę z przeciwnego plemienia, z którą będzie powiązany. Jeżeli jedna osoba z pary wygra indywidualny immunitet - druga będzie bezpieczna. Jeżeli na jednej osobie z pary zostanie użyty Ukryty Immunitet - druga osoba będzie bezpieczna. W momencie, kiedy ktoś z pary odpadnie to druga osoba otrzyma immunitet na swoją najbliższą radę plemienia. Pierścień działa do etapu finałowej szóstki. Oba pierścienie zostały zabrane. W czwartym sklepie znajdowało się Legacy Advantage, które również zostało przez kogoś kupione. Na jedną osobę, która wybrała spacer i była uważna czekała niespodzianka, która została ukryta w mieście. Ktoś mógł znaleźć Ukryty Immunitet i to zrobił. Co oznacza, że już pierwszego dnia gry ktoś może czuć się pewniej od reszty. Uczestnicy wyruszyli do obozów. =Dzień 3= Gracze przychodzą na pierwsze w tym sezonie zadanie o immunitet. Po zaciętej rywalizacji, w której o wygranej zadecydowały sekundy immunitet trafia do plemienia... MERETZ Gratulacje! Jesteście bezpieczni i żadne z was nie odpadnie podczas pierwszej rady plemienia w Survivor: Israel. Plemię Likud czeka rada plemienia podczas której poznamy pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobę z Survivor: Israel. =Rada Plemienia, Dzień 3= Plemię Likud przychodzi na radę plemienia. Prowadzący prosi graczy, aby wzięli pochodnie i rozpalili je w ogniu, ponieważ ogień symbolizuje ich "życie" w grze, kiedy ogień ich pochodni zgaśnie - ich gra się zakończy. Pierwsze pytania trafia do Anneliese, która zostaje zapytana o to, jak ocenia zakupy, jakie zrobiło jej plemię pierwszego dnia. Anneliese odpowiada, że jej zdaniem wszyscy poradzili sobie świetnie na zakupach. Dodaje, że widziała film "Egzorcysta" po promocyjnej cenie i chciała go kupić, ale wiedziała, że mógłby ulec zniszczeniu w obozie. Kolejne pytanie trafia do Bradleya. Mężczyzna zostaje zapytany o to, jak czuje się w pozycji kapitana plemienia. Bradley odpowiada, że ma nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie nikogo w plemieniu decyzjami, jakie podejmie. Kevin zostaje zapytany o to, jak ocenia swoje plemię. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że jest dużo ludzi o podobnych charakterach, na przykład on i Victoria są wysportowani, a inni też mają wspólne cechy. Jego zdaniem dzięki temu w plemieniu nie będzie wielu konfliktów. Victoria dodaje, że zgadza się z Kevinem i według niej dzisiaj odpadnie osoba, która nie pasuje do reszty, bo to plemię ma być mocne, a nie zróżnicowane. Po tych słowach nadszedł czas na głosowanie. Jako pierwszy głosuje Bradley, następnie Zoe, Shanelle, Emanuelle, Shayan, Anneliese, Jon, Nathan, Kevin oraz Victoria. Po przeliczeniu głosów prowadzący pyta się czy ktoś ma Ukryty Immunitet i chciałby go użyć. Nikt nie używa ukrytego immunitetu, więc osoba z największą liczbą głosów odpadnie z gry. Pierwszy głos... Plik:Anneliese_de_Mon.png ANNELIESE Plik:Kevin_Star.png KEVIN Plik:Emanuelle_Ricord.png EMANUELLE Jeden głos Emanuelle, jeden głos Kevin, jeden głos Anneliese. Plik:Shayan_Johansson.png SHAYAN Plik:Shayan_Johansson.png SHAYAN Dwa głosy Shayan, jeden głos Emanuelle, Kevin oraz Anneliese. Plik:Kevin_Star.png KEVIN Plik:Kevin_Star.png KEVIN Trzy głosy Kevin, dwa głosy Shayan, jeden głos Anneliese, jeden głos Emanuelle. Plik:Anneliese_de_Mon.png ANNELIESE Trzy głosy Kevin, dwa głosy Shayan, dwa głosy Anneliese, jeden głos Emanuelle. Plik:Shayan_Johansson.png SHAYAN Trzy głosy Shayan, trzy głosy Kevin, dwa głosy Anneliese, jeden głos Emanuelle, pozostał jeden głos. Pierwsza osoba wyeliminowana z Survivor: Israel... Plik:Shayan_Johansson.png SHAYAN Shayan, podejdź z pochodnią. Shayan, plemię przemówiło. Shayan opuścił grę. Prowadzący mówi uczestnikom, że jeżeli czuli się pewnie to muszą to przemyśleć, bo prawie połowa z nich dostała głosy podczas rady plemienia. Na koniec Likud otrzymało krzemień, który pomoże im w rozpaleniu ognia. link=Survivor: Israel Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach